This Fast-Track application proposes to adapt to Spanish, a previously developed self-administered, multimedia version of the Addiction Severity Index (ASI), called the ASI-MV. The ASI is the most widely used measure of addiction severity. It is now mandated in some governmental jurisdictions, and it may become a standard assessment for chemical dependency. A major drawback of the ASI is its interview format, and no validated Spanish version of the ASI exists. Given that persons of Hispanic ethnicity form the most rapidly growing ethnic group in the U.S. and that use of content valid assessments is vitally important, we propose a content valid adaptation of the ASI-MV for Mexican Americans, Cuban Americans, and Puerto Rican Americas. In Phase following procedures for adapting psychological assessments by Geisinger (1994), we will adapt the ASI-MV script to Spanish using balanced bilingual addictions counselors representing the target Hispanic cultures. The initial translation is followed by professional back translation and review by three other bilingual counselors. The resulting, final script will be pretested via a "read through" with Ss representing the target populations. The program's interface will be designed and evaluated based on client and professional input. Phase II will field test the prototype. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial impact of this project is very promising. Treatment facilities are increasingly expected or mandated to comply with high standards of substance abuse assessment. Strong interest has been expressed in the English version of the ASI-MV, a multimedia, interactive administration of the Addiction Severity Index. The ASI-MV permits high- quality, reliable and valid patient assessments at a modest price and with minimal personnel time. A Spanish adaptation of this program will extend the features of the ASI-MV to Hispanic clients who prefer Spanish. Due to its reliability and low cost, we believe the ASI-MV could become the "Gold Standard" addictions assessment. Under such a circumstance, a Spanish adaptation would enjoy widespread use and profitability.